The Frog Prince
by Karina4
Summary: Harry Draco AU One Shot Fantasy. A short piece retelling the story of a spoiled Prince and a little Frog! Original works by The Brothers Grimm with a Karina coating.


**Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy belong to JK Rowling and the Tale of the Frog Prince belongs to the Collective Works of the Brothers Grimm. I just skewed it to suit my purpose! ;o)**

My fingers have been very rusty recently and I did this short piece as an exercise to get myself moving again- the product being The Frog Prince. I thought it might amuse some of you for like two seconds. It is the Brothers Grimm tale of the Frog Prince with a Karina spin to it.

_It has a Happy Ending to it- depending on your outlook!_

* * *

**The Frog Prince**

**(re-written)**

There once lived a King named Lucius Malfoy who had a son so beautiful that even the sun, as it shone down on the young prince, was astonished at the beauty of the young man. With hair as flaxen as cream coloured silk; eyes that glittered with the intensity of polished diamonds, a small rosebud mouth and a delicate pointed face that looked too ethereal to be of an actual mortal, the young prince had many admirers from his homeland and across the shores. However, the young prince preferred his own company rather than be annoyed by over zealous admirers, and often went to seek refuge in a dark, green forest that was close to the King's castle where there was a large lime-tree and a well. On warm days, the prince would sit under it by the cool fountain and, when bored, played with his favourite golden ball, throwing it high in the air and catching it.

Now it so happened one day the prince's golden ball did not fall directly into his hands but instead rolled away and into the water of the deep well. The prince watched as it vanished from sight and let out a sorrowful cry. He looked into the murky depths of the black hole but could not see his beloved ball. His eyes filled with tears and he whimpered at the loss. His favourite ball had disappeared - alas! Great tears rolled down the face of the fair prince and he cried in misery.

Suddenly a voice came as if from nowhere and said, 'what ails you, dear prince? Why do you weep so much that even a stone would feel pity for you?'

The prince looked to his side to see where the voice was coming from and wrinkled his nose in disgust as he spied a large frog swaying his huge and ugly head to and fro. Its large, green eyes staring at the prince with concern.

'Oh hideous water-splasher it is you,' said he. 'I am weeping for my golden ball that has fallen into the dark well.'

'Hush, dear prince, and do not weep,' the frog answered. 'I can help you; but what will you give me if I bring your plaything up again?'

The prince looked in earnest at the slimy, scaly frog and said, 'whatever you want, dear frog. You can have my clothes or jewels, my money, even the small crown that sits on my head if you wish.'

The frog shook his head, 'dear prince, what would I need clothes for? And what would I do with the jewels? And a crown would look very silly on top of my head. I also have no use for money, what would I buy?'

The prince shrugged and the frog jumped a little closer to the kneeling young man.

'I will tell you what I would like, sweet prince. Love me and let me be your companion and play fellow. Let me sit at your side at the table and eat off your golden plate and drink from your golden cup. Let me sleep with you in your bed and, if you promise me this, I will go down and get your ball.'

The prince thought about what the frog had just said and frowned. He had no intention to do any of these things that the frog had requested. _What kind of companion would a frog be? All he does all day is sit with other frogs and croak - what would I do with a frog?_ _His voice alone would drive me insane_. _And I could not bear to have such a foul creature by my side_. But aloud the young prince said, 'oh yes, dear frog, I will promise all you wish, please just bring my ball back.'

The frog nodded his large, ugly head and instantly jumped into the well and sank down, coming up minutes later with the golden ball in his mouth and spitting it up on the grass. The prince was delighted and gave a gleeful smile, quickly picking it up and running off into the forest.

'Wait, wait,' said the frog, jumping ahead as fast as his small back legs allowed him. 'Take me with you, dear prince! I cannot run as you can and I cannot jump so quickly either!' But to no avail did the frog's pleas get heard. The prince had run off and forgot all about the frog. The poor frog dropped his head in misery and went back into the dingy well.

The next day when the prince was seated at the dinner table with the King and all the courtiers and eating from his golden dish, something came creeping _splish__ splash, splish splash_ up the staircase and across the hall and near the door. Then came a watery knock and a cry, 'dear prince, I am here, open the door for me.'

The young prince froze with a golden spoon in his mouth and listened carefully. Surely it could not be the frog at his door? He chewed his mouthful and then dabbed his lips with his napkin and went to the door tentatively and opened it. At first he did not see anything and then came a _ribbet_and the young prince's eyes fell to the ground and saw the large frog grinning up at him.

'Hello, my fair prince,' and the prince's mouth opened in shock. He quickly slammed the door shut in the frog's face and feeling quite frightened, went and sat back down in his chair pretending he had not see the awful sight.

'Who was at the door, dear son?' asked the King. 'Why are you looking so frightened? Is there a giant outside the door come to take you away? A troll come to beat you with his club?'

With his heart beating fast the prince replied, 'no, father, there is no giant or troll but a disgusting frog that stands at our door.'

'Frog?' said the King with a raised brow. 'What would a frog be doing at our door? What does it want with you?'

The young prince looked pained as he told his father of his encounter with the frog. '….and now the frog is insisting that I keep my promise and live as my companion. I never seriously thought that he would jump all the way from the forest to the castle, father. But he has and now is outside waiting for me to let him in! I have never met such a determined frog in all my life.'

A second knock was heard and another cry:

'_Dear prince, open the door for me_

_Do you not know what you said to me?_

_Yesterday by the cool waters of the well?_

_Dear prince,_

_Open the door for me.'_

Then the King said, 'that which you have promised, dear child, must be fulfilled. You must let the frog in and keep your promise. A promise cannot be broken, my son, it will bring you much misfortune if you deny it. Go and let him in to dine with you.'

The prince lamented at his bad luck and went to open the door in a resigned manner. The frog immediately bopped gaily into the room and to the prince's chair. There he sat and cried, 'lift me up, sweet prince, lift me up to sit beside you.' The prince looked at the gruesome frog with the sparkling green eyes and delayed in doing so till the King commanded him to do it. He picked the frog up gingerly, repulsed by the slimy feeling on his fingers and placed him on the table.

He sat down with an irritated thump in his chair when the frog said, 'now push your plate towards me so we can share your meal together and drink from the same cup.'

The prince swallowed in horror and resisted the request till the King gave him a stern eye. He pushed his plate and cup to the frog and sat with his arms crossed across his chest in anger. His frown deepened as the frog started to lick at his food and spoon. His eyes narrowed as the frog drove his long tongue into his golden goblet and slurped at his drink.

'Come, sweet prince,' the frog said happily. 'Come and eat with me, let us share your food.'

The prince shook his head and the King commanded him once again to acquiesce to the frog's application. And so he did, reluctantly, making horrible faces as he lifted the spoon to his mouth, recoiling in revulsion at the thought of the slimy tongue having touched it before him. He choked on every mouthful as the frog cheerfully carried on eating and drinking, oblivious to the prince's discomfort.

Soon after, the frog swiped his tongue around his mouth in contentment and said,' now dear prince, take me to your silken bed where we can lay down and sleep together.'

The prince's face crumpled and he desperately looked at his father.

'Father, don't make me do this! Look at him, he is grotesque!' But the King shook his head.

The prince cried loudly and the King grew angry as the frog stared back and forth at the King and his son with his large green eyes.

'Stop this howling at once, young prince!' said the King. 'You promised the frog all these things and now you must do them. You will not bring bad luck to our family. The frog helped you in your time of trouble, and should not be despised by you because of the way he looks.'

The prince's lower lip stuck out in a petulant pout and he huffed and puffed loudly and scraped his chair in annoyance, picking up the ugly frog; and, shuddering at the weight of it he stomped in rage to his bedroom. The thought of his lovely, clean bed being soiled by the slimy creature made him feel sick. He kicked open his door and flung the frog into a corner. He huffed and puffed loudly as he dressed in his bed clothes and then jerked his bed sheets aside and got into bed, blowing out his candle.

A few minutes later, in the dark room, the prince could hear wet, squishy sounds coming nearer as the frog jumped to the bed.

'Prince? What are doing? You promised me that you would let me sleep with you. Lift me up for I am tired and weary from my travels. If you don't then I will tell your father.'

The prince threw back his sheets and got up angrily, lighting his candle. 'I can't share my bed with you! Look at you! You are the most ugly thing I have ever seen in my life. How can I lay with you and feel your cold, slimy body against me? How will I sleep knowing that you are wetting my bed with your slime? You cannot expect me to allow this, you odious frog!'

'Now wait just one minute, my dear foul-mouthed prince,' said the frog. 'Do you think I do not have any feelings? Do you not think that I can be hurt by your cruel and harsh words? I know I am a frog but if you prick me, will I not bleed? I may not be much to look at but I will love you and care for you. Do not do me this great disservice by denying my wishes. Love me, fair prince, and I will make you happy.'

The prince looked enraged and stared at the large but, in comparison to him, rather small creature. '_You're a frog_,' he spluttered. 'Do you think I can take you to the ball? Do you expect me to lift you in my arms and dance with you? When you feel the urge to sweep your tongue out and eat a fly, do you expect me to applaud? Will you want me to put you in my bathtub and shower you with water every morning? When we go riding, what do you expect to hold onto the reins with? Those hind legs of yours will not do the trick.' His lips turned up unkindly as he advanced near the frog. 'I don't care if you leaped here from Kingdom Come ,little frog. I can not and will not have you in my bed and in my life!'

And feeling terribly furious, the young prince picked up the frog, who looked shocked at the prince's outburst, and threw him with as much force as he could against the wall.

But as the frog slipped down the wall, he was a frog no longer but a far away land King's son with jet black hair and a lissom, strong body. His eyes fluttered and opened and the young prince drew in a sharp breath for he had never seen such beautiful and kind eyes. They were as green as emeralds in a face that was so pleasing to look at that the prince felt his heart ache. And, by the King's command, the former frog was now the young prince's companion and husband. The prince reached out, his heart throbbing with sorrow, and gently touched the soft skin of the young man. His clothes were elaborate and tailored and he could only be from a noble household such as the prince himself.

'Dear, frog prince, I am so sorry for what I did. Let me help you to my bed.'

The prince with his green sparkling eyes nodded, 'I am sure you are sorry you arrogant but beautiful prince.' He settled onto the bed and the prince tucked around him a soft quilt and brushed the black hair from the young man's forehead. 'I will tell you of my misery and how I became a frog,' his newly turned companion said. 'I was cursed by a wicked wizard, Voldemort, and the curse could only be broken by my one true love. As soon as I saw you with your silken hair, I knew that you were the one to capture my heart and I often came up from the well to watch you play with your golden ball. I know that you are selfish and unkind sometimes but I sense a good heart my sweet prince and for that I hope that you will learn to love me and come with me to my large kingdom.'

The young prince gazed in wonder at his companion who lay on his bed. 'Let me know if you are also my one true love,' he whispered and the frog prince let his soft lips open.

'Kiss me and see,' he said and so the prince did. He lowered his head and pressed his mouth to pink lips and kissed. Immediately his body filled with warmth and his heart sang with joy.

'Yes,' he smiled beatifically, 'I will come with you to your kingdom,' and he hugged the frog prince as tightly as he could, glad to feel warm arms around him.

'Then let us sleep now and tomorrow we will travel,' the frog prince said and lay on the bed, joined by his love.

The next morning the sun awoke them and a carriage with eight white horses and golden chains greeted them. On top, at the reins, sat the frog prince's faithful servant, Colin. Faithful Colin had been so unhappy since his master had been turned into a frog that he had caused three iron bands to be laid around his heart, so it would burn him with grief and sadness. The carriage was to take the two young princes's to their land and faithful Colin helped them in, and placed himself on top again filled with joy at seeing his master.

When the carriage had driven part of the way, the young prince heard a cracking behind them as if something had broken. He popped his head out of the window and said, 'Colin, the carriage is breaking!'

Faithful Colin grinned and said, 'no, master, it is not the carriage. It is a band from my heart which was put there in my great pain when the prince was turned into a frog.'

Again and once again, while they were on their way something cracked and each time the young prince thought the carriage was breaking, but it was only the bands which were springing from the heart of faithful Colin because his master was free and happy. The young prince looked at his companion with the green eyes and smiled stiffly. The frog prince smiled back gently and drew the prince to his side, kissing his fair head.

'Dear, faithful Colin has been my servant for many years.'

'He has, has he?' the prince asked.

'Yes, he is very loyal and loving.'

At the word loving, the young prince felt jealous. He could not have his prince loved by another. He reached down to his robes and quietly popped off a large golden button. He then drew away from the frog prince and said, 'let me enjoy the view as we travel to our kingdom.'

The frog prince smiled and nodded and the prince leant outside the window taking in deep breaths of fresh air. He then discreetly drew the button in his hand and casting a good aim, flung it forward in front of the carriage. Taking a deep risk he settled back in his seat and prayed it would go to plan. Sure enough the wheels jumped over the large button and jerked the carriage. There was a loud cry as faithful Colin was flung off his high seat and sprung forward onto the hard dusty floor. The carriage shuddered and the horses stopped.

The frog prince looked alarmed, 'what was that?' he asked.

'Let us see,' the prince answered calmly and opened the door. He kept his small smile inside as he saw the crumpled body of faithful Colin lying in front of them.

'Oh dear, faithful Colin!' the frog prince lamented as he rushed to his servant's side.

'Dear me, he is dead,' the prince said matter of factly.

'Yes,' the frog prince cried. 'Look at him, he is broken.'

'It is a great shame and it appears that he can not be fixed,' the prince said. 'Here, here. But at least his death was quick and he was very happy in these last few moments. His heart had been freed and he died with a smile on his face.' He reached forward and touched faithful Colin's lips, pulling them up into a grin. 'He died happy. See?'

The frog prince nodded with a woeful expression and the prince drew him into his arms, 'don't worry my love for I am here with you. I will help you through your grieving.'

And so the frog prince stood up with a sigh with his husband by his side and walked back to the carriage. The prince untied a horse and hoisted himself upon it and grabbed his husband's hand and helped him up. Riding as one, they galloped off into the sunset to their new life together leaving the golden button twinkling in the sun.

**_The End_**


End file.
